


Early morning

by Lenfer



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenfer/pseuds/Lenfer
Summary: Sid is early for his meeting with Leo...





	Early morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so please let me know if there is anything to impove.

It was a beautiful morning as bright sunlight flooded the corridors of Wysteria palace, where Sid made his way down a hallway.

He was early for his meeting with Leo but made his way to the latter’s office anyway. He didn’t care to knock at the door as he entered, just to stop in his tracks upon the sight that awaited him.  
The bureaucrat, who had obviously sent once again the entire night in his office, was standing in the middle of the room with his back towards the door. Because of that, and the fact that he was busy changing his shirt, he didn’t notice Sid entering.

The informant stood by the door and looked at the broad naked back in front of him. He’s always been aware of the fact that Leo was a very attractive man, he once even dreamed of a strangely similar situation. Therefore, he didn’t think twice before he closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on either of the bureaucrat’s sides and softly placed his lips on the others neck.  
Leo gasped at the unexpected touch. When he turned his head, his cheeks were lightly flushed. 

“S-Sid? What are you- nngghh…”   
Leo’s question was drowned by a moan, as Sid didn’t stop caressing Leo’s sides and nibbling at his neck. Still not sure what was going on he felt himself pressing his back against the Informant, feeling how aroused the latter was already.

Not willing to resist any longer, Leo turned around. While his left hand tangled in Sid’s long, dark hair behind his head he looked him intensely in the eyes before lust took over and he crashed his lips on the informants for a short yet hard kiss.

Sid, by now breathing heavily, started grinding his hips against Leos before dipping his head for a more intense kiss, thereby effectively silencing another moan from the latter. Sid used his tongue to caress Leo’s lips while kissing until they parted for him to invade his mouth with it.

When they finally parted Leo started to swiftly unbuckle Sid’s belt, because all he knew by now was that he wanted the Informant to fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore. After freeing the throbbing arousal he wanted to feel so badly inside him from the confinement of its pants he stared a moment at the immense erection he uncovered.  
“Sid, I need you, right now.” was all he managed to say.

“Your wish is my command.” Sid answered before he undid Leo’s pants and spun him around to bend over his desk.


End file.
